Life Tokens
by SSX
Summary: [Rockman.EXE] A set of drabbles vignettes I've written as requests in a thread of REO. Updated whenever I feel like it. Most of these should be spoiler free. Please don't request via reviews or email, I will ignore all requests done via those mediums.
1. Fangirl Magnet

TITLE: Fangirl Magnet  
AUTHOR: SSX  
FEEDBACK: Lurve. missx(at)yagami(dot)org  
CATEGORY: Roll/Blues, more into the UST side. 153 words.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, Capcom pwns, etc etc etc.

--

**Fangirl Magnet**  
by SSX

--

She'd asked him to accompany her to NetCity. It was a date, or so Blues thought. He wasn't used to these human life customs, which the navis had made theirs. It just didn't fit with his programmed personality. He was no love-struck teenager.

Hell, he wasn't even a teen.

While Blues was pondering this, Roll was licking her cyber-popsicle, her eyes fixated on the cyber-plastic object in front of her: a book with a fire and an aqua Jelly painted in its cover. She playfully poked the book with her finger, asked the clerk a few things and bought it.

It was an extreme situation. The paranoia was consuming him. He had to ask. "Roll-san...?"

Roll looked at the crimson navi. "Yes?"

"Does this... you..."

"...Blues?"

"...is this... a d-d--"

"Roll-chan!"

"Rockman!" she yelled, forgetting about Blues, focused in glomping a very nervous Rockman instead.

Blues sweatdropped. Those were the wonders of girls, he thought.

* * *

_As requested by Geoff Mendicino._


	2. Heart Synchro

TITLE: Heart Synchro  
AUTHOR: SSX  
FEEDBACK: Sure. missx(at)yagami(dot)org  
CATEGORY: Just random, brotherly angst.  
SPOILERS: A bit, from EXE 3.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, nope, yadda yadda. 

--

**Heart Synchro**  
by SSX

--

The docks were too familiar for Netto now. He had spent the past days there looking at the sea, replaying in his brain the moments of the battle against Proto.

This time, however, he wasn't alone.

"Netto-kun? What are we doing here?" asked Rockman, a bit curious.

Netto watched the seagulls dance in the sky, his chocolate eyes shining happily. "Oi, Rockman..." The NetBattler sat down in a near bench, enjoying the scenery. He put his PET over his heart, the screen facing the sea. "Can you see it?"

"Yes... but what are we doing here?"

"I just thought you'd like to watch the scenery, Rockman."

Operator and Navi were silent for a moment. Rockman was listening to Netto's heartbeat, enjoying this time -the first time in days- with his brother.

Netto was the first one to break the silence. "I thought I'd never see you again, Rockman."

"Me too, Netto-kun. I thought you'd die if I didn't do something about it..."

"I... I still had the hope you would be alive, Saito-niisan."

Rockman chuckled. "It takes more than an internet prototype to delete this navi. You should know that."

"Che, Rockman... sue me for believing everyone else. I certainly thought you'd have 'thrown in the towel' this time."

"...'thrown in the towel', Netto-kun...?" Rockman raised an eyebrow, a bit confused.

Netto scratched his head, confused as well. "I think I've heard it from Papa once. Anyway... I promise you." the brunette faked a hearty sigh. "I promise I'll never fall for that again unless I get definite proof."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, Saito-niisama."

They went quiet again. "Now that I remember, Netto-kun... you didn't welcome me back."

Netto couldn't help but laugh. "Jeez, I thought my dropjaw expression would've sufficed! I shouldn't jump into conclussions next time." Netto finally stood up, checking his backpack and making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "Ready to go now? The rain might catch us if we don't flee back home now."

"Netto-kun..." Rockman stared at his operator, apparently mad.

"...che, niisan..."

"Just say it."

"All right, all right, I'll say it..." Netto faced his navi, completely serious now, his eyes looking a bit red. "Hi, Rockman. Welcome back."

Rockman smiled. "Netto-kun. Thank you."

* * *

_As requested by Neko._

_Thanks to Tabby for the towel sentence. It was driving me nuts, and it was one of the reasons why this fic got delayed. XD_


End file.
